<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone to Lean On by psychotraumatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028604">Someone to Lean On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic'>psychotraumatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always someone missing when Seungcheol makes a roll call.</p><p>
  <em>Written for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snap_shots17">Snapshots</a> Challenge 1: Kidult.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge 1: Kidult</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone to Lean On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He goes from room to room just like he always does, and every time he's short by one.</p><p>Seungcheol sighs knowing that Jihoon had decided to stay behind to work through the night. Again.</p><p>He stands in the middle of their living room, debating with himself on whether or not he should go back to the studio to drag Jihoon home. He's not sure what mood the other is in, so whatever decision he makes may not even be to his favor.</p><p>A snort pulls him from his reverie, Soonyoung appearing in his periphery not long after. "Just go," he says with a wave of his hands. "If he's mad, then he's mad. It's not like he can keep that up when it comes to you anyway."</p><p>Seungcheol's cheeks tinge with pink as Soonyoung looks at him knowingly. "Hurry up. If you get him back home within the next hour, it's going to be easier for us to wake him up tomorrow."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Seungcheol isn't surprised when Jihoon doesn't turn around, the heavy beats from the speakers easily masking his arrival. He slowly makes his way towards the other, watching every little move Jihoon makes.</p><p>There's a pair of wooden toys on the desk that Jihoon tends to play with when he's stressed, often putting them in poses that reflect his thoughts. To Seungcheol's relief, it's not one where a figure is punching the other like the last time he was here.</p><p>"I hate this."</p><p>"Hate what?"</p><p>"Everything."</p><p>"I'm going to need you to elaborate."</p><p>Seungcheol grins even as Jihoon fixes him with a glare, but the latter caves anyway.</p><p>It's nothing Seungcheol hasn't heard before. They've been in this situation numerous times, usually right around album deadlines. But instead of rolling his eyes and sweeping things under the rug, Seungcheol sits and listens to Jihoon speak.</p><p>Deadlines. Writer's block. The last two lines of Mingyu's lyrics. The limit to Junhui's falsetto. Seokmin's loudness. The entirety of Kwon Soonyoung.</p><p>"I hate you, too."</p><p>Seungcheol raises his brows in question, challenging Jihoon to continue, only for the other to divert his attention to the toys on the table. Seungcheol's gaze follows, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he notices the pose they're in.</p><p>Slowly, he reaches for Jihoon's hand and pulls him off the chair, gently dragging him towards the small couch they barely managed to fit in the studio.</p><p>Seungcheol eases himself onto the cushions and leans back, head lolling to look up at Jihoon. It doesn't take long for the other to follow suit, but rather than sit on the couch, Jihoon sinks more into Seungcheol's side.</p><p>"Why do you hate me again?"</p><p>Jihoon doesn't speak, just splays his fingers across Seungcheol's chest, tracing random patterns against his shirt.</p><p>Several beats pass before Jihoon finally opens his mouth again.</p><p>"I hate that I can't shake the pressure, but here you are all smiles and comfort as if nothing can hurt you. I hate that things <em>can</em> hurt you. I hate that I know you're not feeling all that great, but you're still hard-headed enough to come check on everyone, including me. I hate that you're worried, but I can't do anything to make you stop worrying. I hate that I'm the reason for your worries most of the time. I hate that you know I don't really hate you. I hate how good it feels to just be sitting here with you, so good that I'm starting to forget why we're even here in the first place."</p><p>Seungcheol chuckles at the last one. "Maybe that's the point."</p><p>"You're right. I hate you for that, too."</p><p>"If there's anything I learned over my sabbatical, it's that there's no point in running myself ragged over everything. I control what I can control, and that means making sure that you're okay, that everyone's okay."</p><p>"But the deadli-"</p><p>"It's not like you don't have twenty other songs to choose from," Seungcheol interrupts. "Mingyu has new lyrics ready, plus three other options just in case. Junhui's drinking some weird concoction that Minghao promises to loosen his throat. I'll remind Seokmin to use his indoor voice. Unfortunately, I can't really do much about Soonyoung."</p><p>Jihoon flicks at his chest before looking up at him, sniffling in an attempt to hide his amusement.</p><p>"I can't really promise you that tomorrow will be better. The kids will wince every time you press the record button. Voices will go raw. Seungkwan will whine and Hansol will take him away before you stab him with a pencil. Wonwoo will keep feeding Mingyu better words to use for lyrics. Chan will do his best to shut Soonyoung and Seokmin up. You'll probably cry again and pretend none of us notice the red lining your eyes. Jeonghan will sit beside you so you can take a nap on his shoulder. Jisoo, Junhui, and Minghao will make sure no one will disturb you."</p><p>"And you?"</p><p>"I'll be back here at the end of the day to listen to everything that's on your mind. I'll let you know that even when you're falling apart, you're not alone. I'll always be right here with you."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jeonghan walks ahead of everyone. While the others are dreading another full day of recording, none are the wiser to question why Seungcheol wasn't the one to round them up that morning.</p><p>He does his best to be quiet as he opens the door to the studio, popping his head through the gap rather than walking straight in. He looks back out into the hall, noticing that the others are nowhere near, before stepping in and walking up to the couch.</p><p>His lips pull up into a gentle smile as he grabs the blanket draped over the back of the couch, carefully covering the sleeping duo. Jeonghan can only smile wider when Seungcheol instinctively tightens his hold on Jihoon at the added warmth.</p><p>"Just sleep," he whispers to a slowly waking Seungcheol. "I'll take care of the others."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>